


Full of Surprises

by novaiya



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Micah Bell - Freeform, RDR2, Video Game: Red Dead Redemption 2 (2018), dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29527086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novaiya/pseuds/novaiya
Summary: You and Micah were celebrating a successful stagecoach robbery in a bar in some godforsaken town. One thing lead to another, and you found yourself in the middle of the bar, swaying from side to side with Micah himself.
Relationships: Micah Bell/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Full of Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to follow me on tumblr @ novaiya.tumblr.com for more RDR content, as well as to request fanfics/imagines/headcanons :)

It was 1 AM and the saloon was almost empty. Few permanent inhabitants were sleeping at the tables, and working girls were standing around, not working but chatting among each other. 

You and Micah were standing by the bar and polishing off what was probably your third bottle of whiskey. It might’ve been fourth, but who knows, you weren’t keeping a score. 

The two of you successfully robbed a stagecoach, and instead of going straight back to camp, decided to celebrate in a saloon nearby, spending at least a third of your earnings on booze and food. 

“You know, Micah,” you said after the burn of yet another whiskey shot subsided, “you ain't too bad.”

Micah laughed at that, with his distinctive laugh that was both charismatic and taunting.

“What can I say, sweetheart,” he said and looked at you, “I’m full of surprises.”

You didn’t know Micah too well. Sure, you were in the same gang, but with about two dozen people in it, it was hard to be acquainted with everybody. It also didn’t help that from the few times that you did interact, he has come off as arrogant, rude and overall unpleasant to be around. This job, however, made you rethink your image of him. Not only was he quick with words and even quicker with his guns, you felt safe and secure in his presence. You knew you could count on him, and in a job field like yours, that was important.

You were probably looking at him for more than what was deemed appropriate, but you couldn't help yourself. Whether it was the alcohol, or the intimate atmosphere in the bar, or the knowledge that this man could take a group of half a dozen men with a pull of a trigger, but you were mesmerized by his features. The bags under his eyes, although deep and dark, added character to him, and only helped to highlight the color of his blue eyes. His beard, a style that might’ve looked silly on someone else, fit him very well.

“Like what you’re seeing?” Micah said, pulling you out of your thoughts.

You casted your eyes down, hiding a smile and a blush that was creeping up your cheeks.

The two of you once again fell into a comfortable silence, only a light sound of piano piercing through the establishment. You were about to pour yourself another glass of whiskey when in the corner of your eyes you saw Micah extending his hand to you. You turned to him, confusion written all over your face. 

“Care to join me for a dance?” he said. 

You couldn’t help but let out a giggle at his request. It seemed that Micah was on a mission to go against any and all presumptions you might have about him.

“Ain’t nice to be laughing when a man is inviting you for a dance.”

“Sorry, sorry,” you said with a smile still on your lips. “I just didn’t expect you to be a dancing type.”

Micah smirked at that, the brim of his hat covering his eyes. “As I said, sweetheart, I’m full of surprises.”

The smile never left your lips as you took his hand. He led you to an open area in the bar, not too far from where the pianist was playing a gentle melody. One of his hands held yours, while the other landed on your hip. Your hand, the one that wasn’t held in Micah’s, was on his forearm.

The two of you started to sway with the beat of the melody, not dancing per-say, simply moving from side to side.

“Didn’t expect you to fancy dancing, Micah,” you said, looking up at him. He was a bit taller than you, enough so that you had to look up and he to look down. From this angle, his eyes looked gentle and soft looking at you. 

“Well, sweetheart,” he said before spinning you around and turning you in his arms, your back now pressed against his front, his hands on your hips. “There’s still a lot you don’t know about me.”

You stayed like that for a few minutes, swaying from side to side. You could feel his warm breath on your neck, could almost feel his lips ghost over your skin. You weren’t sure whether you wanted him release or kiss you. Either way, you didn’t get to choose, as before you could express either of your desires, he spun you once again, bringing you to your previous form. 

You surprised yourself at feeling disappointed at the loss of contact. Micah was not the type of man you should be falling for, yet you couldn’t help what you felt.

With boldness that surprised even Micah, you stepped a little closer, your chest almost touching him. The resident pianist started to play the next melody, much slower and calmer one. You placed your head on Micah’s shoulder, closing your eyes and enjoying a little moment of peace. 

If you were to raise your head, you would’ve seen a similar, serene expression on Micah’s features. His lids were half closed, and a small smile was tugging at his lips. You wouldn’t have known it, but Micah always dreamed about being this close to you, holding you like this. It would take time before he would reveal this to you, but he always thought that the two of you would make a great duo, romantic or platonic. That stagecoach job just proved that.

His hands were on your hips, enjoying the feeling of your flesh, soft and warm, albeit through layers of clothes. He could feel the softness of your hair tickling his neck.

You all but fell asleep on Micah’s shoulder. You haven’t felt this relaxed in a while. His scent, a mix of firewood and cigarettes, was soothing, and that leather of his jacket felt smooth and soft against your cheek. 

The two of you stood like that for a while, even after the pianist played the last song and abandoned the piano, even when the barman started putting the chairs up.

Only when he literally came up to the two you and said “We’re closing up” did the two of you break apart.

Maybe your dance was over, but whatever feelings it ignited were far from that.


End file.
